Electronic spreadsheets—made up of a grid of cells having rows and columns—are powerful tools that enable tracking and manipulation of large amounts of organized financial, engineering, and other information. Spreadsheets can enable a user to establish formulas and other relationships between and among the cells that make up the spreadsheet so as to compute a variety of values. The content of a spreadsheet can be viewed (e.g., on screen or printed) in place, in the spreadsheet grid itself (as opposed to standard databases which may need to be run through a reporting structure in order to produce meaningful output). To make such output more meaningful and visually appealing, spreadsheet applications permit users to apply formatting to text, numbers and other values in a cell (e.g., selecting a number of significant digits to display after a decimal point, a font type and size, and the like).